


Reunited - Nami x Usopp

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Reunited - Nami x Usopp

Nami would bounce up and down happily up and down with the long nosed sniper between her breasts, after two years of being apart she could not contain her excitement despite the situation. “Let’s go meet up with the others back at the ship!” Nami would chime exited, dragging Usopp out of the bar where they had left the imposters to struggle with the large plant Usopp used to subdue them. As they wandered through the streets, they took notice of each other’s bodies and would break the tension by having menial awkward conversation of what they had been doing the past few years. They obviously had an attraction towards each other, but as crewmates they avoided getting involved with each other.

Once they had reached the ship, they were instantly distracted by the others, occasionally sneaking glances. When the time had finally arrive to go beneath the surface, there was plenty of time before they would arrive to Fishman Island, so everyone went about their business. Usopp helped Franky below deck, Chopper was in the infirmary and everyone else was in the kitchen with Sanji drinking tea and eating finger sandwiches. “Hey Usopp, I’ll be back, I gotta get some tools from my workshop,” Franky hums heading out. “Alright, I’ll be here, I’m just about finished inspecting this side,” Usopp called back, “got it!” As Usopp was focused on finishing maintenance on some gears, someone would reach around him with slender fingers running over his muscular abdomen.

Usopp shivered then gasped as those slender fingers ran over his crotch, “w-who is-!” The other hand of the person covered his mouth to shush him, “quiet, or I’ll charge you big time,” the familiar female voice whispered in his ear as she rubbed his ever hardening member hidden beneath the cloth of his pants, “N-Nami?” He questioned in surprise, “w-what-“ she again covered his mouth. “Quiet, or Franky will hear us,” she waned again, getting more aggressive with her rubbing, forcing a groan out of him, “reach your hand over here and make me feel good too, otherwise I’ll charge you.” He nodded and did as he was instructed, as he reached over he noticed that she wasn’t wearing anything below, she was practically naked other than her bikini top barely covering her breasts.

He stroked between her moist lips with his rough chaliced fingers, lightly flicking her clitoris, her breathing became shallow and quiet moans could be heard in his ear. She finally reached under his pants, which were quite roomy and gripped his shaft, stroking him feverishly, “your not wearing any underwear? How lewd, if your pants weren’t so roomy the others would notice, especially if you got a hard on like this.” He would pant and groan underneath her hand as her strokes became relentless, evidentially slipping his fingers inside her anxiously, wanting more from her, but not enough to get into more debt with her.

She would ride his fingers and continue to stroke him harder and faster, “N-Nmmii~” He groaned beneath her hand, drool escaping the corner of his mouth. He neared his climax whilst Nami was nowhere near it, “don’t you cum yet, I’ll charge you if you cum before me.” She warned him, but it was too late, as much he wanted to resist his body gave out, releasing and coating the inside of his pants with his juices, getting some on her hand as well. Before Nami could scold him, Usopp quickened and roughed up the pace of his fingers, she could not even form a word as he went wild with his fingers. Her rage subsided and turned to ecstasy. Forcing her to reach her climax so swiftly, she bursts suddenly all over his hand and the floor, some would squirt on the back of his pants as well.

Nami would pant heavily, legs shaking as she tried to recover from her climax. Usopp removed his fingers and wiped them clean on his pants before turning around to hold her up, “a-are you alright, Nami?” He asked carefully, she gave an nod and a soft peck to his lips, “I’m fine.. But now you owe me 10Million Beli.” She stated bluntly, giving a smirk, “WHAT FOR?!” Usopp protested, Nami pulled away and reached for her pants, listing off things that she had done to him. “I DIDN’T ASK YOU FOR THAT!!” She shrugged and fixed her hair into a ponytail, “then you’ll just have to pay me back with your body.” She tossed him a wink before leaving, he was in complete awe of her, for a moment, until the cold sensation of their juices tickled his things, “d-damn.. Damn that girl…”


End file.
